In various electronic devices such as, for example, an electronic computer or an information processing device, high-density mounting has recently been progressed. In this background, a plurality of high heat-generating electronic components may be mounted on a substrate. A heating amount itself of electronic components tends to be increased, and a heating density on the substrate has been increased. In order to cool such an electronic device, various kinds of cooling devices have been suggested. For example, there is known a technology of improving the mounting efficiency of the electronic components and the cooling devices (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-147382
However, there is room for further improvement of conventional electronic devices, including an electronic device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-147382, in terms of a mounting efficiency.
Therefore, an electronic device disclosed herein is to improve a mounting efficiency of a substrate. Besides this object, another object of the present disclosure is to achieve an acting effect which has not been achieved by a conventional technology, by configurations in exemplary embodiments to be described later.